vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvesting Clothes
Back to Harvesting Harvesting Clothes Just like the three main spheres of Vanguard, Harvesting clothing receives its own page on the character sheet. It has the same layout as the other spheres, with the exception that it has fewer slots for clothing and accessories. You can reach this page by clicking on the center icon on the far left of your character sheet. Clothing is equipped the same as it is on the other pages, dragging and dropping works as well as left clicking on the item while it is in your backpack. You will also find the location for your toolbelt here. This is the bag that will hold all of your harvesting tools. As you progress in skill and advance further in the Tiers, you should consider upgrading your harvesting clothing. The clothes you receive after doing your introductory quests have few bonuses and normally do not fill up every slot. You can purchase new clothing from either NPC Vendors or from player crafters. The only known crafting professions that can make harvesting clothes are the Outfitter and its sub professions: Leatherworking and Tailoring. Vendor Supplied Clothing There are various NPC vendors throughout Telon who can offer you clothing. This clothing will not be as high a quality as the crafted clothing provided by actual players. Clothes Amateur harvester's pants.JPG|Amateur harvester's pants Amateur harvester's tunic.JPG|Amateur harvester's tunic Novice harvester's boots.JPG|Novice harvester's boots Novice harvester's pants.JPG|Novice harvester's pants Novice harvester's tunic.JPG|Novice harvester's tunic Crafted Harvesting Clothing The Outfitter and its sub-professions: Leatherworker and Tailor have the capability to craft or upgrade harvesting clothing. This can range from small enhancements to your harvesting skill to large increases in the amount you can harvest from a resource node. Note: Harvest clothes are one of the few crafted items that are required to be 100% Grade A in order to have the best results. Less then 100% will affect the amount you will harvest during a harvesting session. Tier 1 At Tier 1, there are no specialized options available and only general harvesting bonuses and improvements to the amount harvested. Pristine ratty leather harvester's boots.JPG|Pristine ratty leather harvester's boots Pristine ratty leather harvester's gloves.JPG|Pristine ratty leather harvester's gloves Tier 2 At Tier 2, Boots can be specialized. Pristine stiff leather harvester's gloves.JPG|Pristine stiff leather harvester's gloves Pristine stiff leather harvester's boots.JPG|Pristine stiff leather harvester's boots Pristine stiff leather lumberjack's boots.JPG|Pristine stiff leather lumberjack's boots Pristine stiff leather miner's boots.JPG|Pristine stiff leather miner's boots Pristine stiff leather reaper's boots.JPG|Pristine stiff leather reaper's boots Pristine stiff leather skinner's boots.JPG|Pristine stiff leather skinner's boots Pristine stiff leather stonemason's boots.JPG|Pristine stiff leather stonemason's boots Tier 3 At Tier 3, Boots can be made from rare materials. Pristine coarse leather harvester's boots.JPG|Pristine coarse leather harvester's boots Pristine coarse leather harvester's gloves.JPG|Pristine coarse leather harvester's gloves Pristine coarse leather lumberjacker's boots.JPG|Pristine coarse leather lumberjacker's boots Pristine coarse leather lumberjacker's gloves.JPG|Pristine coarse leather lumberjacker's gloves Pristine coarse leather miner's gloves.JPG|Pristine coarse leather miner's gloves Pristine coarse leather minter's boots.JPG|Pristine coarse leather minter's boots Pristine coarse leather reaper's boots.JPG|Pristine coarse leather reaper's boots Pristine coarse leather reaper's gloves.JPG|Pristine coarse leather reaper's gloves Pristine coarse leather skinner's boots.JPG|Pristine coarse leather skinner's boots Pristine coarse leather skinner's gloves.JPG|Pristine coarse leather skinner's gloves Pristine coarse leather stonemason's gloves.JPG|Pristine coarse leather stonemason's gloves Pristine coarse leather stonemason's boots.JPG|Pristine coarse leather stonemason's boots Tier 4 At Tier 4, Boots and gloves can be specialed and rare. Pristine weathered leather harvester's boots.JPG|Pristine weathered leather harvester's boots Pristine weathered leather harvester's gloves.JPG|Pristine weathered leather harvester's gloves Pristine weathered leather lumberjack's boots.JPG|Pristine weathered leather lumberjack's boots Pristine weathered leather lumberjack's gloves.JPG|Pristine weathered leather lumberjack's gloves Pristine weathered leather miner's boots.JPG|Pristine weathered leather miner's boots Pristine weathered leather miner's gloves.JPG|Pristine weathered leather miner's gloves Pristine weathered leather reaper's boots.JPG|Pristine weathered leather reaper's boots Pristine weathered leather reaper's gloves.JPG|Pristine weathered leather reaper's gloves Pristine weathered leather skinner's boots.JPG|Pristine weathered leather skinner's boots Pristine weathered leather skinner's gloves.JPG|Pristine weathered leather skinner's gloves Pristine weathered leather stonemason's gloves.JPG|Pristine weathered leather stonemason's gloves Pristine weathered leathre stonemason's boots.JPG|Pristine weathered leathre stonemason's boots Rare versions, increase the amount harvested. Pristine aged leather stonemason's gloves.JPG|Pristine aged leather stonemason's gloves Category:Harvesting Category:Harvesting Supply Vendor